the Phoenix
by Andara
Summary: Fic pendek tentang Marco sang Phoenix yang mengunjungi pusara ayah dan sahabatnya.


**Title:** the Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

**Warning: **OOC

**.**

**.**

Kehidupan dan kematian adalah dua hal yang sudah pasti terjadi dalam kehidupan ini. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat menyangkal teori yang sudah ada sejak Tuhan menciptakan dunia ini. Kehidupan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dijalankan, termasuk kehidupan sebagai bajak laut. Menjadi seorang bajak laut adalah pilihan Marco sejak ia bertemu dengan Edward Newgate sekitar 27 tahun yang lalu dan tidak sedikitpun ia merasa menyesal dengan keputusan yang diambilnya itu. Sejak saat itu, Marco tidak pernah meninggalkan sisinya sedetikpun sampai kejadian dua tahun yang lalu di Markas Besar Angkatan Laut.

Setidaknya Marco sudah berziarah empat kali ke pusara orang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah dan sahabatnya semenjak keduanya meninggal dalam perang yang terkenal dengan sebutan Whitebeard War dua tahun yang lalu. Pria berambut nanas tersebut melangkah dengan berat, berjalan mendekati pusara mereka. Di tangan kanannya, ia menggenggam sebotol sake yang masih tersegel rapat. Sake kini seakan menjadi teman barunya yang setia menemaninya setiap kali ia berziarah. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam lipatan koran hari itu. Langkah kakinya yang berat bukan menunjukkan kesedihan atau ketidak-ikhlasannya ditinggal dua orang itu, tetapi memang begitulah ciri khas Marco sang Phoenix.

Semenjak kematian Edward Newgate, tombak kepemimpinan Whitebeard Pirates secara otomatis bertumpu pada Pimpinan Divisi 1 mereka. Marco menolak dengan tegas jabatan kapten yang diusulkan oleh para nakamanya yang lain, bukan karena ia tidak menghormati pimpinan divisi yang lain, hanya saja Marco menganggap tidak pantas menyandang status Kapten dari kelompok bajak laut yang namanya disegani di seluruh dunia itu. Baginya hanya akan ada satu Kapten yang pantas memimpin Whitebeard Pirates. Tetapi apapun bantahan Marco, suatu kelompok bajak laut tetaplah harus mempunyai seorang pemimpin atau kelompok bajak laut tersebut akan bubar. Setelah berargumen cukup panjang dengan Jozu, Vista dan para nakama yang lain, Marco mengambil sebuah keputusan bahwa ia setuju untuk memimpin Whitebeard Pirates tetapi menolak untuk dipanggil Kapten.

Marco memgambil dua tumpuk cawan yang terletak diantara kedua pusara yang ukurannya bertolak belakang itu. Dibukanya botol sake yang dibawanya dan dituangkan ke cawan putih berukuran kecil itu. Ketika Whitebeard masih ada, orang yang akrab dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Pops' itu sering memanggil para pimpinan divisi untuk minum sake sambil berdiskusi mengenai perkembangan era bajak laut yang sedang terjadi. "Ini untuk kalian," katanya singkat.

Marco duduk bersila di depan kedua pusara itu. Ia mulai membuka lipatan koran yang tadi dibawanya sambil meneguk sake yang tersisa langsung dari botolnya. "Adikmu sudah kembali berlayar, Ace." katanya ketika membaca headline surat kabar tersebut. Awalnya Marco ingin membacakan artikel yang memuat adik sahabatnya itu, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena artikel itu hanya berisi omong kosong yang menyebutkan bahwa kelompok bajak laut topi jerami bersembunyi ketakutan selama dua tahun belakangan. Marco tahu betul persentase kebenarannya, nol besar. Ia lebih mempercayai informannya ketimbang artikel koran itu. Sesuai janjinya pada ayah dan sahabatnya, Marco akan terus menjaga dan memantau perkembangan Strawhat Pirates. Marco terus membalik halaman demi halaman koran tersebut, berharap ada perkembangan baru yang menarik. Selain kembalinya Luffy, sepertinya tidak ada berita penting lain dan ia pun melipat kembali korannya.

Pria bermata sayu ini kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke pusara yang lebih besar. "Kalimat terakhirmu benar-benar membuat kami repot sekarang," katanya sambil menyeringai. Marco lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan sambil menikmati hangatnya mentari pagi. Ia sangat menikmati suasana yang sangat relax, penuh dengan kicauan burung dan hembusan angin sepoi yang mampu memberikan ketenangan. "Enak sekali suasana disini, mungkin aku juga ingin pindah kesini."

**.**

**.**

**Please review if you don't mind** ^o^


End file.
